What are best friends for?
by HelenaFirthThompson
Summary: Lucy is scared to be on her own so she visits Nellie but they get drunk, Will they do something they regret? Rated M for Lesbianism and Sex! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!


**Short and Sweet, Lucy wants someone to be close to and ends up being to close to her.**

* * *

Lucy felt so lonely since Sweeney was gone, she didn't like being alone especially on a cold thundery night, she feared the Horrid Judge Turpin coming to her house and abusing her. She got up and went to visit her best friend Nellie Lovett who just lived down the street. She took Johanna out her crib and carried her to the baker's shop.

When they arrived at Nellie's house, she welcomed them in and let Johanna sleep in her bed whilst Nellie and Lucy stayed up chatting. Nellie went into the shop and got 2 drinks.

"Here you are" she said to Lucy as she walked back into the living room.

"I don't..." Lucy was cut off by Nellie forcing the drink into her hand. "okay then"

"Honestly it will make you feel better!" Nellie said as she placed a full bottle on the floor and sipped her drink.

"Okay fine then, but not too much.." Lucy looked into her drink and sipped it.

About 2 hours later they had both drank so much neither could properly string a sentence together, nothing they said made sence but the seemed to understand.

"I-ii- i might be sick.." Lucy said whilst holding her stomach

"Oh come on just take another one you woos, the more the better!" said Nellie taking another shot of alcohol.

"I aint no woos!" Lucy said managing to down another drink.

"Y-you know what.. i love about you.?" Nellie stuttered "Your up for anything and your great fun to have a drink with you.. you know that?" She grabbed Lucy's shoulder trying not to fall over.

"You to, i love spending time with you, i wish i could just marry you sometimes" Lucy didn't really know what she was talking about but before she could say anything else she fell off the couch and on to the floor and Nellie fell on top of her. The laughed for a moment then took a second to look at each other before they both went in for a deep kiss, it lasted about 10 seconds before Lucy pulled away.

"W-Wait... this is wrong.." She had her hands tangled in Nellie's hair.

"But it feels right.. doesn't it?" Nellie looked in her eyes and Lucy bit her lip.

"Yes it does, i don't know why but it does" Lucy leant in and kissed her deeply again, their tongues danced together and they bit each others lips whilst running their hands up and down each others bodies. Lucy ran her hand up Nellie's leg slowly pushing her skirt up higher and higher until it was around her waist, she tugged on her panties wanting to pull them down. Nellie pulled down the top of lucys dress and was kissing and sucking on her breasts. A moan escaped Lucy's lips she was enjoying this, far too much! She lay Nellie down on the floor and pulled down her panties then threw them to the other side of the room she then went down and began lapping her opening, Nellie was making noises like a kitten and squealed when Lucy pushed 2 fingers in and out of her going faster and faster each time. Lucy pulled her fingers out eventually licking them clean then Nellie pushed Lucy over so she was on her hands and knees on the carpet, she unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it right of so she had only her panties on which Nellie soon ripped off as well,, she then slid her head underneath Lucy and licked up her inner thigh making Lucy practically begging her. Nellie teased Lucy more wanting to get her as wet as she could which didn't take long, it was practically dripping from her when she squealed

"Nell please, Do it!" Lucy begged and Nellie did as she asked, she ran her tongue over her entrance several times, making sure she got all her juices into her mouth, she pushed her tongue against her clit whilst pushing 2 fingers into her, then added another making Lucy almost scream, she heard Nellie moan softly she looked down at her pleasuring herself as well as Lucy. Before either could reach climax Nellie pulled out of herself and Lucy, and pushed her womanhood up against Lucy's thrusting and rubbing against her, Lucy took the fingers Nell had in herself and licked them clean. Eventually they both reached their climax, they both moaned and purred scratching each others soft skin, they both fell back and looked at each other than Johanna started to cry.

"I better go to her.." Lucy stood up pulling her dress back on.

"yeah" Nellie pulled her skirt down and looked down at the ground smiling.

* * *

**Be sure to Review, if you didn't like it don't bother!**


End file.
